


First Time For Everything

by Lefuulei



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), Canon Non-Binary Character, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Light-Hearted, Nervousness, Original Character(s), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefuulei/pseuds/Lefuulei
Summary: Their first time, Arya elects to do most of the work. Asra isn’t ungrateful but he wishes he could return the favor…ORArya gives Asra head for the first time. It's less than perfect but it's a good thing Asra loves them.





	First Time For Everything

They were both nervous to start. It faded quickly enough, though. Soft kisses slowly became more passionate, one of Asra’s hands wound its way into Arya’s hair, the other sliding along their hip under their wrapped tunic. Arya’s own arms wrapped around his shoulders, cheeks aflame from how bold Asra was with his hands.

Their lips broke apart but Asra didn’t stop, lips trailing down to press tender kisses along Arya’s neck. They gasped when they felt him start working a mark into the side of their neck, head tilting away to give him room. When he dipped lower, however…

“Asra–wait…” their voice rang concern in his ears and he pulled away, looking up at them as their hands moved to his shoulders. Arya took a deep breath before looking down at Asra and shaking their head. “I’m… I don’t think…”

A small smile appeared on his lips, eyes softening before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to their chin then the corner of their mouth. “Okay… you take the lead then. Only do what you feel comfortable doing…”

Arya let out a soft sigh before nodding. They thought for a moment before smiling, moving from their bed to the floor in front of Asra. His brows rose as he watched them, about to object when Arya spoke up. “Ah–I may not be comfortable being bare before you and… well, I’m not really comfortable with being touched like that but that doesn’t mean I can’t please you.”

“…Arya–”

“It’s fine, Asra… I want to do this. As long as you want it, too. You… you do want this, right?” Arya paused, looking up at him with wide green eyes, searching for hesitation. They were met with a soft and loving smile, his hand reaching out and fingers brushing down over the curve of Arya’s cheek. He gave a slow nod.

“I want this. I want you, in whatever way you’re willing to give me,” Asra said softly, thumb rubbing their cheekbone softly before his fingertips nudged the deep blue beads coming from their earring, skimming down over the pink star charm. Arya leaned into the affection before turning and pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand. Without thinking about it, Arya pushed out their calming aura, feeling his muscles relax and gaze go soft. He was nervous, Arya could tell.

Undoing his trousers gave them a bit of difficulty, enough that Asra had to reach down and help, lifting his hips so Arya could pull them down. They let out a soft gasp when his cock was freed, feeling their cheeks heat up. They didn’t know what to think, having not really seen a cock up close. They weren’t even entirely sure how to please him like this, all talk aside. It was weird looking, really. Darker than his skin, more reddish tone and wrinkly. It only half stood on its own from a mess of curly white hair at its base. They reached out a hand to wrap around him and give an experimental tug, but when he hissed softly, they immediately stopped and let go of him.

“Arya?” Asra’s voice broke through their daze and Arya’s cheeks flushed deeper, shifting their gaze away. “Sorry, I–”

“It’s okay. I’ve… well, I know enough to help you out,” Asra answered with a smile before leaning over to the bedside table and pulling out the drawer to take out a small bottle of oil–the same he’d use when they’d rub his shoulders to ease the day’s tensions. “Here, put this on your hands, it’ll make it easier.”

Taking the bottle and uncorking it, Arya nodded and spread the oil over the palms of their hands. They fumbled the bottle some as they tried to give it back but thankfully Asra had good reflexes and equally good humor. “Butterfingers,” he teased, corking the bottle and setting it aside.

“Oil. Oily fingers,” Arya huffed as they corrected him before wrapping their hand back around his length and giving an experimental slide from the base to the tip. He was warm in their hand, the feeling was somewhat strange but not that strange. The small groan he let out was certainly a reassurance. Arya glanced up, noticing he had closed his eyes and there was a slight flush to his cheeks.

Feeling bolstered by the reaction, Arya stroked him with more confidence. Before long, his breathing was heavy and his cock full and erect. It was somewhat amazing, the effect that had on him and the way his body reacted. They could see the way his hands briefly gripped the bedding, the way his chest heaved with a blissful sigh. “Arya…”

Their brow furrowed and Arya slowed their pace to a stop, Asra looking down at them with concern. Before he could ask, they spoke. “Asra… would… would it be all right if I tried something? I mean… it’s just that–okay here me out? I… I know enough that you’re supposed to… put that in me… but obviously that’s… I’m not exactly comfortable with that–”

“Arya, it’s okay.”

Arya shook their head and let out a frustrated sigh, “No that’s not– augh… what if… if I used my mouth? Would that–is that okay?”

Asra blinked at them and Arya felt their embarrassment grow, ducking their head down to look away before his fingers grazed their chin. Gently, Asra guided Arya’s chin so they’d look at him again, the affection in his violet eyes unguarded. “If you want to do it, I’m more than okay with it. Just… watch your teeth, okay?”

Blinking a few times, Arya nodded. They hadn’t even thought about their teeth in that context. Looking down at Asra’s cock, they took a deep breath. Just… slow and easy.

It was… awkward. He was warm–hot even, and there was a faint smell and taste that mixed in with Asra’s usual smokey scent. Something more… deep and earthy, not quite foul but not pleasing either. The size and shape were awkward too. It was enough to stretch their jaw but not too badly and the way it flared from the tapered tip was like nothing they’d ever put in their mouth before. Arya’s brow furrowed, their tongue pulling back and bunching up toward the back of their mouth. Where on earth were they supposed to keep their tongue while doing this? They pulled back and off him with a small pop, Asra’s groan catching their attention. Whatever they had done, they’d done it right.

So Arya tried again. They kept their tongue flat against the bottom of their mouth before sliding down further and pulling back to the tip. Asra’s fingers surprised them when he slid them back through Arya’s bangs, curling into their hair but he didn’t push or pull. It was a bit of reassurance. So Arya slid down further–as far as they could before jolting back as their throat closed when it nearly the back of their mouth. “Easy, ‘Rya…”

Their cheeks burned as they looked up at him, lips dragging along his cock obscenely before they released him. “Ah… sorry, did I do it wrong?”

They must have been a sight, Asra’s normally violet eyes were dark, almost indigo, and his hand slid down to brush his thumb over their bottom lip. “No… not wrong at all… just… don’t hurt yourself.”

Smiling, Arya nodded. That was all the confidence they needed. When they set back to the task, it was more assured. Before long they’d set a good pace of sucking up and down his cock, only taking half in but it was enough to pull delightful moans from him. The strange taste and smell no longer mattered to them, just the feel of his fingers curling in their hair, the way his hips bucked up to meet them.

Arya let out a groan around the thick cock in their mouth but they were surprised by the response. Asra’s fingers tightened in their hair, tugging them down as his hips erratically bucked up and pushed deeper into their mouth. The tip threatened the back of their throat but that wasn’t as surprising as the sudden feeling of something hot hitting the back of their throat and making them gag. The panic blocked out whatever sounds Asra had made and they desperately tried to pull away as their throat constricted, trying to expel the foreign matter. Asra’s grip loosened and Arya yanked themselves back, leaving a sticky string of saliva and cum from their mouth to his dick before another spurt came out. It landed across their lips and nose before the next fell to their bottom lip and chin.

When the last of his cum oozed out over their hand on him, Arya looked up with wide eyes, greeted by a flushed and worried expression. “I’m sorry–are you all right?” Asra blurted out, hand pulling away as though burned.

Arya paused for a moment before nodding and giving a reassuring smile. Their voice was thick and rough as they tried to answer, “Yeah…. I’m… I’m fine.”

He let out a relieved sigh and gave an apologetic smile, brushing away some of his cum with his thumb. “You’re a mess… let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
